Final destination McKinley speedway restart
Just a rewrite of the McKinley speedway disaster to make it better.(most of the clues are custom) Collapse During the race,car 45 blows a tire and swerves into the pits stop.As the crew search for the right tire they are forced to replace the popped tire with a another make.Soon a strong wind sends a screw from the safety fence to fall on the side of the track.As car 45 continues its race its replacement tire begins to weaken(due to it being used many times before)the more the car progressed. Finally the cars line up to take the sharp turn ahead but car 45 runs over the screw,and due to the speed and force of the collision between the tire and the screw,flips the car onto car six witch explodes on impact and sends a tire for the audience aswell for car 13.The tire slams through the fence and obliterates nadia monroys uper torso.car 13 slams the breaks but the tire causes it to skid sideways into car 39 that sends its hood for carter and Cynthia daniels. As the audience begin to run for the exits car 13 explodes and sends a metal fence of andy kewzer.As all the cars slam there breaks(due to there speed) Flip of the track and land in flaming heaps in the stadium.As nick And his friends make for the exit car 42 is thrown out of the track and slams Jonathan groves through a support pillar.Soon the top of the stadium begins to kave in on the bottom half of the stadium crushing people trying To flee to the exits.As Samantha lane and her family try to flee car six explodes and sends its engine towards Samantha. Her family are devasted but are quickly shoved away from her dead body.as cars are still flipping out of controll Janet and hunt are thrown out of the stadium by car 48.A security guard helps nick and lori to a clear exit but it is quickly filled with hundreds of people trying to survive.but soon the entire stadium collapses crushing lori,George and all of the civilians inside the stadium.Nick is then thrown against a wall and is killed when car 48 explodes and sends a metal chair towards him. After premenition As nick panics and manages to get lori,Janet,George,Samantha,carter,CYTHIA,andy, Nadia and hunt out in time before his premonition comes true.As carter threatens nick,Cythia and nadia back away but car 48(like in the premonition)is thrown through the wall and crushes nadia in half.cythia looks at her husband and backs away,but the flaming hood of car 9 is thrown out of the stadium and severs carter in two.Cythia falls to the ground and begs for his death to not be true. Deaths No order Cythia:Thinking the fault of her husbands death was the stadium designers fault,she storms down to the remains of the track where she confronts the designer.After the argument a tow truck(towing car 39)pops a tire and swerves into cythia.as the swerve releases car 39,the hook impales cythia through her head and is dragged until the truck stops. Samantha and andy:as Samantha's car was damaged in the incident,she asks andy to repair it.As andy is replacing her tire,an old truck breaks out of its supports and rams into Samantha's car.the impact sends the engine into Samantha's chest and explodes,sending a screwdriver the impales andy in his eye.the store collapses leaving Samantha and Andes deaths under collapse. More deaths coming soon signs and clues *Nick sees a flier advertising a construction site. *janet mentions the stadium should be token down. *Hunt had money put down on car 45. *lori sees a flier advertising love lays dying *